One plus One and a Half
by Skysonurhead
Summary: Bound by fate , ordered by their boss. Naruto and Sakura undertake a mission in which we see their more 'normal' sides. Albeit not so normal. There is romance, there is pervertiveness and then there is realization. and then there's a huge surprise for one of our warrior. Read on to find out this super fluffy romance fic .NarutoX Sakura
1. Chapter 1

One plus One and a Half

A Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno two shot fiction

Sakura Haruno was fuming. It was Sunday and still she had been assigned a mission. She really wanted some rest but Tsunade had promised Sakura a 3 day leave if she would do it. Otherwise, Ino was also ready for the job, Tsunade had told Sakura.

There was no way in the world Sakura would have allowed Ino the pleasure of a 3 day leave. Impossible. So she had agreed.

But what really worried Sakura was that she was not going alone. Tsunade thought it wouldn't be safe for her to go to such a mission alone, where she needed to be under cover. And when it came to being under cover, there was no one better than…

"Naruto! You are here! Great!" Sakura heard Tsunade's yell.

Sulking, she turned around to witness a smiling Naruto enter the room. He greeted Tsunade who blessed her. After a few moments, he came and sat beside Sakura.

"Hello Sakura chan. How are you today?" He asked her politely.

Sakura was dumb struck. First, he came into the room without creating any mess. Second, his characteristic yell was missing. Third, he greeted her with such a little enthusiasm.

"Hi. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Me? Well, I am good. Is something wrong Sakura chan?" He asked making a confused face.

"No nothing. Just that you look a little down today." She smiled

"Ah it's nothing. Just a little headache. C'mon! Are you ready for the mission?" He asked, getting up and showing more enthusiasm.

"You bet I am" She stood up smiling.

The mission involved them busting a deal of herbs that had been stolen from a merchant's office in Konoha. The smugglers were planning to send those herbs out of the village into some other place.

Sakura and Naruto had already managed to follow the dealers to their hide out. A camera that was given to Naruto for the purpose of taking pictures had also been utilized. Now all that remained was staying close to them and avoiding the deal to be completed until more help came.

Sakura and Naruto were on a roof, watching the activities of the smugglers, albeit secretly.

"Hey.. Naruto.." Sakura said.

"What.." He replied without looking at her.

"Take a picture of mine" She said.

Naruto turned to her, amused.

"What? Do it!" She blushed.

He smiled and took at least dozen photographs of hers.

"How will I get them?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I'll get them for you." Naruto said, checking on the left reels.

"So mister.. What was it that you looked so out of place today morning?" She nudged him.

He made startled face as if to say "Nothing.."

"C'mon don't lie. I know somethings been bugging you. You can tell me." She coaxed him.

Just as Naruto was about to tell her, he felt something.

"Did you feel it?" He asked.

"Yeah.." She said.

And before they knew, the roof had collapsed and they were going down.

…..

Her head hurt. She felt dizzy. Opening her eyes, she found the blonde warrior sitting next to her, in a field .

"Naruto…." She said, trying to stand up.

"Shhh…Sakura chan…Please rest..." He held her so that she couldn't get up.

"What. Happened…" She couldn't understand.

"Umm…Sakura chan..apparently we were busted. They felt something suspicious because of the repeated noises of the camera. So, they broke the roof. And then you lost consciousness, and I had to fight them a bit before carrying you off." He explained to a totally startled Sakura.

"Oh my god! Shit! Naruto are you okay?" Sakura finally got up.

"Yes..Yes.. I am fine. Just a few little wounds.." He smiled, but stopped when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey..are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" He was panicked.

"I am sorry Naruto. The mission was going so well. But now we failed it because of me. I shouldn't have asked you to click those pictures" She sobbed.

Naruto was staring at her. Then, very gently he moved forward and hugged her, and patted her head.

Sakura was shocked for a moment. But then she allowed her the embrace and clutched him a little tight.

"Always remember Sakura chan, in a team, it is never one person's fault. The whole team is held responsible for it" He said.

Sakura moved away " Hey...sorry but did you manage to gather some evidence?" She asked.

His answer was a big grin, as he pointed a finger towards his crotch.

Sakura, not taking the cue, smacked him in the face, sending him flying.

"PERVERT!" She screamed.

Naruto, still watching stars, just put his hands in his lower and brought out the camera and some scrolls.

Sakura understood.

"Oh I am so sorry Naruto! I didn't know that you had so much in such a small place…"

Her statement made Naruto jump up, with a completely tomato face. Sakura, when realized what she had said, had the same condition.

Stuttering, Naruto broke the silence "I..I think we should move ahead and…and find a safer place…"

Sakura nodded and they began walking.

 _After about an hour…._

"Naruto… I am hungry…." Sakura whined.

"I know Sakura chan! Don't worry! We just need to find a good water source and some place.." He said with a shine.

Sakura came running besides him, with a suspicious look "Have you got something?" She asked with Narrow eyes.

He just grinned at her. Sakura knew that was an assurance telling her to believe him.

They soon found a river with seemingly clear water. Thank god Sakura had her water container, which helped Naruto collect water.

"Naruto… what are you going to do with all this water…" Sakura questioned with hungry voice.

Naruto again grinned. Picking up his jacket, he pulled it at its back. To Sakura's surprise, it flew apart to reveal a red colored bag. And when Naruto finally unzipped the bag, Sakura felt that she would die there and then from happiness!

It had almost a dozen boxes of instant noodles, all stacked up on each other.

I told you Sakura chan…Believe in me..." He yelled with his big grin.

"I do Naruto... I do!" She couldn't stop herself from yelling.

…

"srrrrppppp…ummmmm…Naruto…These are tastyyyy" Sakura said with her mouth full.

"Uhm mmm" Was Naruto's answer with his mouth stuffed.

"You know Naruto..If you make such a good mission partner to me, I wonder how good you will be as my husband…" She said, laughing at him.

Naruto coughed. Apparently, a noodle had stuck somewhere wrong.

"Hey you ok? Need some water?" Sakura asked with concern.

Naruto took the water, his face still red, partially due to the noodle and partially due to Sakura's statement.

 _ **O.K. If you want this to end in second part, write a review. I don't care if you blast me down or shoot me into sky. If you don't review, I'll feel really bad. Pretty please, write me a review!**_

 _ **And don't forget to give me ideas! Till next time!**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

_O.K here goes the part two. A little sentimental we go this time_

The loud snores couldn't let Sakura sleep. The cave was warm because of the fire that Naruto had lit.

It was raining outside, heavily. Those smugglers were still on hunt for the duo. Apparently, Naruto had stolen something very very crucial and important. "He really is troublesome. I wonder how his married life would be." She imagined, staring at the sleeping blonde.

Naruto was in deep sleep. His snores had calmed down. Sakura was still staring at him when he quivered. Waking up, he checked his arm, unknown that Sakura was asleep.

Sakura gasped as she saw a badly swollen elbow when he lifted up his sleeve. "Naruto! What is this!?" She yelled.

Naruto was astounded that she was not sleeping. "Nothing. I think I hurt my elbow a little while fighting…" He said, voice aggrieved with pain.

"Here let me have a look." She crawled forward and took his arm, carefully.

"Ahh.." He whined.

"Shhh…It will be okay.." She assured him.

Taking his arms carefully, she began using her chakra to heal him, to which he protested.

"Shut up!" She scolded him and continued her task.

Feeling the pain going down, he closed his eyes and laid his back against the wall.

Sakura observed his calm face, his sharp features. He was really good looking, despite those whiskers. Unknown to him, he was a heart throb in konoha. But his fear was too much for girls to get close to him.

Sakura felt bad for him. Such a nice hearted guy being refrained from the pleasure of being loved.

"I wish I could do something for you Naruto. You are such a nice guy… and my greatest friend…" Sakura whispered so low that only she could hear it.

But Naruto heard every word of it. "You mean it?" He asked without looking at her.

Sakura was aghast. Stuttering, she replied, because she knew now she could not lie to him "Yes..I..I mean it…"

He sighed. Then he gave her a look which told Sakura he was really very depressed.

"Sakura..I..I need a girlfriend, you know…" He held her hand and blushed.

Sakura became wide eyed. She was shocked at his sudden confession, although she had known it all along.

"You know, today I woke up, and thought will there be anyone around me?. I know the girls like me, but they will never be with me as they are with other boys. It was such a depressing feeling." He said with shaking voice and Sakura knew she saw tears floating in his eyes.

He continued "I know what I want from life. I know I will achieve it. I know one day I'll fulfill my promise to you. But I want to share it with someone. Someone who's not only a friend, but more than that. .."

Sakura was at a loss of words now, her heart beating super hard.

"And so, I please please ask you to …" He pleaded

Sakura was waiting

"….."

"Naruto..sss…sssay..iit…" Sakura could barely speak, her face red.

Naruto grabbed her and buried his face into her shoulders, eliciting a yelp from Sakura, who was completely sweating at this point of time.

"Please Sakura! Make me a promise you will let me treat you as my girlfriend until I bring Sasuke back! Please? I really need you!" He was almost crying.

Sakura knew this was coming, but it had crashed down on her like heavy grinder. She had not expected the offer to be of such kind, and that too with a clause.

"Na..Naruto…What …What are you Saying…" She could only stutter.

Naruto just hugged her tight and brought his mouth close to her ears, which sent a shiver down her spine…

"Just play along Sakura chan…In a few moments we will be out of here…"

"Wha…" Confusion danced on her face, until she saw two faint pair of eyes peeping through a crack in a cave. Turning a little, she discovered that someone was waiting patiently at the entrance of the cave, which Naruto had covered when they had arrived.

Then she discovered finally what was happening.

For a moment she was silent, remarking at the genius that was Naruto. He had secretly formed an orb that was going down and down in earth, creating a tunnel. Obviously, it was being controlled by him. But Sakura was truly amazed how alert he was, and the level of focus he put in his duties.

"Oh Naruto! Why do you ask me such things! You know I belong to some one else!" She started acting, to which Naruto smiled mischievously. "Just a few moments more…" He whispered still in her ears.

"You know my love for Sasuke is unparalleled by anything. And I can't love anyone else just for the sake of it." She continued. "You are a very nice person. Although you are irritating, smelly, idiotic, stingy, always hungry but still…" She was cut short when Naruto withdrew back, giving her a totally pissed off look, which told Sakura that she had gone too far.

"Hehehe…." She grinned, mirroring his laugh.

"That was really mean Sakura chan.." He stated, still sulking.

"Oh c'mon! I didn't mean it. Now are we ready?" She questioned in desperation.

"On the count of three…" He said.

Sakura just nodded.

"One…"

The thugs standing outside felt something suspicious. And then they thought they knew what was going on.

"Two…."

"Quick hurry go and spread in all directions. They will blast this cave any moment!" One of the thugs shouted.

"Three…"

Sakura made a huge jutsu and threw it at the crack through which they were peeping. But instead of blasting the cave, it filled the dark cave with white light, which made it impossible for the thugs outside to see anything inside.

Naruto was shocked, but then Sakura grabbed him and pulled him inside the tunnel.

"What were you doing you moron?" She yelled.

"Wow that was awesome Sakura. I didn't think of that earlier" He cooed happily in anticipation.

"Yes you didn't you duffer!" Sakura stated as she started crawling as fast she could.

"Hey Naruto! What if those thugs decide…" She was cut short

"Don't worry. I have my clones there. By now they must have levelled the ground back to Normal. Those thugs will never know where we disappeared to.." He said with a straight face.

Sakura made a mental note never to underestimate Naruto again. But then she turned around and asked "When did you create your clones?"

"The moment we jumped inside!" He said gleefully.

"You didn't chant your jutsu…"

"I don't need to. I have mastered it so now I only have to think and they are there!" He said with the similar expression.

Sakura was totally overwhelmed. "You didn't even tell me…"

Naruto scratched his head, grinning sheepishly "Nee..Sakura chan…I train a lot these days you know..Hehe.."

…

After about an hour, Sakura was really tired of crawling.

"Naruto..Just how long is this god for saken tunnel?" She whined.

"I think we are now far enough to be in a safe place. O. K we will dig out… He said, as his orb moved upwards and cleared a large portion of land.

"Woooowww Sakura chan! You see how good was that…" Naruto turned to her with a smile, and his grin vanished.

Sakura was covered in dirt. Apparently, all the mud had fallen onto her and Naruto had not thought of that fact.

Sakura stood up and walked to him, with flaring eyes. Naruto, like a paralyzed prey, could only move backwards, shivering in fear "S..ssssSakura ccchh..Chan…" He stuttered.

"You never use your brain you dobe. We were in that tunnel, and you just decided to blow it up on my FACE?!" She screamed so loud that Naruto almost yelled in fear.

…

"THIS IS FOR YOUR STUPIDITY! THIS ONE FOR YOUR DUMB NESS! THIS ONE FOR YOUR STUPID IDEAS!"

Sakura was busy thrashing Naruto, all the while sitting on his chest, when they both heard a growl.

"Idiot! You are still hungry!" She screamed.

"What?! No no Sakura chan! No I am not! I swear! I think it's you who is hungry!" He explained.

But then both their attention were diverted, as they saw a big wolf growling at them.

Sakura jumped off Naruto and clutched him in fear.

"Ahh..It's nothing! Just a big bad wolf! We can handle this Sakura chan you know it!" He exclaimed.

Just as he had said this, about a dozen wolves emerged from the bushes.

…..

Sakura hit Naruto hard. "Idiot! You had to say this now!"

The wolves were moving forward, one step at a time. Naruto turned his head backwards. There was nothing there as it was very high cliff. They could not take the risk of going in the wolves direction as the thugs must be in their search. But then he saw a large log of wood lying there.

His brain flashed.

"Sakura chan! When I count three, you do that flash thing ok?" He commanded.

"Ok Naruto"

"One…" and he moved a little towards the log, and so did Sakura, not knowing what he was going to do.

"Two…." He moved a little more with the wolves coming in closer. Sakura started forming the orb.

"THREE!" Just as he yelled, Sakura threw the orb at the wolves, who all shrank away in fear. Naruto took Sakura's hand, set the log, and slid it on the cliff, going downwards.

The only thing the wolves could hear was a loud scream….

…..

Sakura, with her hair still flying and mind still racing, was trying to figure out what in the world was going on. A bump made her realize that they were sliding along a very very dangerous cliff.

"SAKURA CHAN JUST HOLD ON TO ME AND I PROMISE YOU WILL NOT GET A SINGLE SCRATCH!" Naruto bellowed.

"YOU IDIOT! IF I DON'T GET BACK TO HOME IN ONE PIECE, YOU ARE A DEAD MEAT! HAAAAAA!" She screamed and yelled at the same time.

Just then 5 clones appeared and held the log. Soon both of them were on ground, safe and sound. Sakura dusted herself to witness the village gate that had written on it..

"KONOHA! NARUTO WE ARE IN KONOHA! OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

Naruto stared at her as if she had gone insane…

"Of course it is konoha… Why would I make a tunnel that would lead us to a harem…" He stated.

Sakura was in total shock. This Sunday was the most amazing Sunday she had ever seen. First the mission, then Naruto's mind blowing game plans and tactics. And now this! She couldn't believe that he created a path to their home just by sitting there!"

She was moved out of her trance when he yelled "Hey Sakura chan! Let's have a photograph! Cheers to our success!"

Before she had a chance to reconcile, Naruto had already clicked a picture.

…..

" You don't know what you guys have done. We sent you to just bust the deal and you did way more than that!" Tsunade chimed as she stared at the scrolls.

"Tsunade sama… is everything ok?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade crushed him with her embrace "NARUTO I LOVE YOU! YOU NOT ONLY BUSTED THEIR DEAL, BUT YOU ALSO BOUGHT ALONG WITH THE INTRICATE MAPPINGS OF THEIR GROUP! NOW WE CAN EASILY APPREHEND THE WHOLE RACKET!" Her scream was shaking the walls.

"Agh,,aah,,Sama.." Naruto said with half breath.

"Oops! Sorry!" Tsunade smiled, then stormed out of the room.

Sakura was just standing there. She knew Naruto had every right to be appreciated. She had worked as he had instructed. Yes it was true, he deserved every ounce of appreciation.

"Hey.. Naruto…Well done…" She brought her hand to him for a hand shake, but he ignored it and stormed out of the room.

Sakura felt bad. May be she should go home, she thought. Just as he took a step, Naruto's head popped out of the door. "Hey, Sakura chan! Don't go anywhere!" He said and just disappeared.

Sakura sat down on the sofa. It was 11:55 p.m. "Damn! I am so tired. Why don't they just let me go!" She held her head in her hands. Just then Naruto came back.

"Hey Sakura Chan! Won't you pat my back on what I did?" He said with a grin.

She stood up. "Yeah well, I was just going to do that when you walked out.." She said with narrow eyes.

"Yeah.. I had to, you know, you smelled really bad!" He mocked her by holding his nose, and as expected Sakura lost her cool and rolled her hands to punch him.

He grabbed her palms and brought her close to his face, just inches apart..

"Why did you got all worked up when were so up close in the cave?" He said huskily, again sending shivers down her spine.

" ..This is not a good place and time to play jjjjj…Jokes…You..know…." Damn! Why was she stuttering so much. She should just kick him where it hurt the most.

She couldn't do it, her knees felt weakend .

HE removed her gloves and brought her hands close to his lips. "You know, I love the touch of your skin…" He said and kissed her fingers so very softly.

Sakura could only beath a hitch.

Just then the clock struck 12 and the lights went out.

….

"Hey what's going on! Naruto? Are you there?" She yelled in complete darkness

…..

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY SAKURA! WE ALL LOVE YOU!"

Just then lights came in and Sakura witnessed the most beautiful thing she ever had.

The whole room was decorated with beautiful flowers and hangings. There were candles that filled in the air a scent of happiness. But that was not all…

There, in that big hall, where she had reached unknowingly, was everyone she had cherished. Her parents, friends, teachers, relatives, and…

Sakura gasped.

Sasuke was standing there with a gift and a smile. Sakura pinched herself.

It was not a dream.

"Happy birthday Sakura.." He said, with a smile.

Tears filled her eyes, and she couldn't control herself. Giving him a tight hug, she let it all out. Surprisingly, he didn't sulk. He hugged her back.

"Hey! We can do this later. Come, let's celebrate!" He said with a smile.

Sakura was still crying, and when Tsunade finally came forward with the large cake, she again lost it and cried her heart out." There..My child…Calm down.." Tsunade said, patting her back.

"Thank you so much Tsunade sama! I ju…" She sobbed.

"Don't thank me. Thank that duck faced partner of yours, who had planned all this. He wanted to make your 20th birthday so special, that he went out to lengths." Tsunade was smiling.

Sakura was aghast.

"He was going all alone on this mission. But then he thought of you. And as he is, he found a pretty good way of making this day memorable to you." She further stated, with the same smile.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Naruto, who was always berated by her, beaten by her, had done so much…

"Where is he now?" Sakura questioned.

"He might be coming. Just an urgent work. Come, let's cut the cake.." Tsunade said.

Sakura was hesitant. Tsunade understood ."He will be here Sakura.. C'mon.." She dragged her.

…..

…..

…

It had been 20 days since she had seen him. Every memory of 20 days before haunted her, and specially that where she was told that..

" _Sakura..I am sorry but Naruto will be away for a while. His Hokage training has started and he will be going places. So chances are you will not see him for another 6 months._

" _But he was just here! How could he go just like this!" She had yelled._

" _It's the routine Sakura. Dedication to a country is tested against the most important things of a person.."_

Just come back you sick fuck..Just once…." She said with gritted teeth. Then she lay down on her bed, and took out a photograph from underneath her pillow.

There they were. Sasuke and hers at Her birthday. Him looking so elegant….

She threw it away.

Staring at The picture Naruto had taken with her, sadness crept over her face.

"Come back you Idiot! My birthday gift is still in waiting!" She said in a sorrow voice.

"I thought I gave you much more than that..Sheesh Sakura chan! You are so greedy!"

Sakura raised her head in horror to witness…

"Hehehe..hi…."

…..

…..

….

Naruto couldn't understand how every time she could grapple and pin him down, whilst sitting on his chest and..

"Ahh!Ahh!Sakura chan! Please!" He was yelling.

"THIS IS FOR LEAVING ME! THIS IS FOR MAKING MY SUNDAY SO TROUBLESOME! AND THIS IS FOR TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH ME!" She was yelling.

"Sakura chan…" He whined, but then Sakura held his head…"No more chans, only Sakura.."

And then she kissed him. A hungry, passionate kiss, which surprised him first, but forced him to give in…

"I love you Naruto! I love you so much!" Please don't ever leave me!" She crooned as she hugged him tightly.

Naruto was shocked!

"S..Sakura…" He started, but stopped when he saw tears in her eyes.

"I thought you loved Sasuke…." He whispered…

 _Sakura was continuously looking out of the window, which annoyed Sasuke._

" _Sakura.. I don't think he wil be back any time soon.." He said, sulking._

" _Oh! I am sorry. So, what provoked you to come back?" She asked. To her surprise, he blushed._

… _.._

 _Sakura was surprised that she didn't feel bad about him telling her that he had fallen for Hinata. At first, she had thought that they were lying. But, she had found out accidentally when one morning she knocked on Hinatas door to witness Sasuke standing there in his underwear._

… _._

Naruto was laughing like maniacs. Sakura was sulking, So Naruto kissed her on her cheeks. "So, what made you realize that I could finally screw you.." He asked laughing.

Sakura stared at him with anger, but then it changed to a beautiful smile. Hugging him, she began "With him finally gone and me being all alone, I got some time to think for myself. I wondered aloud why I missed you so much on my birthday, when in fact you had given me Sasuke." She continued, brushing his hairs. "Then one day I was in this park, reading a novel, when this photograph slipped out.." She took out a photograph, which Naruto thought would be of him and hers.

But it was one of the old pics, where Hinata was kissing him. Naruto understood.

"I cried, you know. I felt so jealous and angry. I was like "When he is always with me and does everything for me why does she love him? Can't she see that he loves only me!"

Sakura had tears.

"And then I had the answer. It was because you were her motivation to do better. To be something. And then I realized I was your motivation. I realized I was something very important to you. That feeling, that moment, I knew what I wanted. I truly belonged to you. And I was ready.."

Naruto didn't let her complete. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Their tears for each other mingled like two souls bound together for life…

…..

…..

…..

"So, they fuck tonight…." Sasuke told a dejected Hinata.

"Yups. By the way, congratulations. We got dumped" She said with a smile.

"Hmm…She was really a nice person. I always knew I wanted to be with her some day." He said, a little sad.

"How did you know about their feelings?" She asked.

"I knew that golden idiot. No one knows him better than me…" he stated with slight smile.

"And as for Sakura, I knew it when she kept looking for him"

"How?" Hinata asked.

"C'mon Hinata..you don't stand in front of your crush of 10 years and still wait for someone else…"

Silence engulfed the surroundings.

"You want some sake, Hinata? I have a bottle at my room…" Sasuke asked, walking to his home.

Hinata just walked behind him….

The end

 _I dnt know why that became so long. Please read and review, please! And if you got some time, do check out my other fics, also on Naruto and sakura but implying heavy themes._


End file.
